Chernabog
Chernabog (meaning "Black God" in Slavic) is the demonic denizen of Bald Mountain, but can be found in Kingdom Hearts as a boss in the End of the World. Although he is a difficult adversary, there are different tactics to defeating him quite easily. Chernabog is originally a Disney villain, from Walt Disney's Masterpiece, Fantasia, during the Night on Bald Mountain segment. In which he erupts from the mountain in a similar way to his game-counterpart. He ensues with his devilish antics at night until church bells ringing "Ave Maria" cast him away in the morning. Despite his overall short screen time, Chernabog was a memorable character. An arranged version of the original score from the short is used as the battle music in Kingdom Hearts. Although it is not probable that there was a glitch in the programming, one player claims to have beaten Kingdom Hearts without having to had fight Chernabog. Location * End of the World Strategy In this battle, Sora and Party can fly around the area, much similiar to the battle with the Phantom and the final battle with Ansem. Although his attacks are few, they are very upscale and dangerous to the health bar. The most powerful attack is when he looks as though he is bent over, apparently hurt, but then rises triumphantly, causing the volcano to erupt violently. Another attack would be when he consistently breathes fire, either from left to right, or right to left. When he begins to lose health, he will use manners of Aero to knock the party far away from him, at which point he will send out beams of light similiar to the ones Ansem casts from his World of Chaos form. A good way to avoid the first one is to quickly fly away, and press to signal to Donald and Goofy to follow Sora, so that they will not perish either. The second can be avoided by simply flying behind his head, and merely waiting for him to stop breathing fire. Also, now would be a good time to attack from the back of his skull. The third cannot be avoided, but the fourth can be difficultly manuevered past. As Chernabog is fought while in flight, summons are not available to the party, which can be a serious hindrance. However Sora can get around this by landing on his shoulder or the summit of the mountain. Summoning Tinker Bell can be a tide turning advantage. Trivia * Chernabog is the only Disney villain with no explained reason for fighting Sora or aiding the Heartless in the series. It is possible that he is such a dark entity already, he independently chooses to aid the Heartless in plummeting the universe into darkness by his own choice. This immense darkness could also be the reason he is the only non-Heartless fought in End of the World, because there's no point to turn him into a Heartless. It is also entirely possible that he is unaware of the Heartless and their goal, and simply fights because his dark and evil nature makes him want to wipe out sources of good and light, such as Sora, who just happens to cross his path. There is also the slight possibility he is a Heartless, as every other being in that world are Heartless (if he voluntarily became a heartless, he would not have become a shadow but kept his form). * Chernabog is one of only three characters who do not have entries in Jiminy's Journal (the other two being Anti-Sora, & Glut) Video Category: Bosses Category: Villains Category: Enemies Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Disney characters Category:Characters With Unknown Worlds